Mistakes Aren't Always What They Seem
by blackangel2
Summary: The g-boys get kids but a mistake happens that will change lives forever.
1. babies on board

**__**

**__**

___I don't own gundam wing so don't sue me.__This story is just for entertainment__only. I hope you like.___

__

__

__

_ **Babies on Board**_

__

_Heero looked up from his lab top. He took a deep breath and looked around at his surroundings. He was in a little room with a ripped couch and one single window. The room was well lit considering it had only one old light hanging from the ceiling. Heero looked out the window at the black swirling mass of dark clouds, lost in his own thoughts. It was just a few minutes ago that one of the young doctors came and took a small sample of his blood. Out of the corner of his eye Heero saw a shadow. A small sound was heard to his left. Heero spun around with his gun in his hand. He came face to face with violet eyes . His gun was pointed in the middle of the violet eyes making them go cross eyed._

__

_" Duo, what are you doing here ?" Heero asked as he lowered his gun and put it in his back pocket._

__

_" The doctors told me to come to this room" he said shrugging his shoulders as he backed away. " So " but he was cut off by a loud creaking noise._

__

_ Both boys turned to watch the door. A doctor in a blue lab coat walked in. He had oval shaped glasses and a long pointed nose. His hair was sticking up at odd angles and he had gray shifty eyes. He motioned for the boys to sit on the couch. Both boys were nervous but wouldn't show it. They obeyed and sat. The couch was uncomfortable but neither boy noticed, they kept there eyes on the doctor._

__

_" We completed your children but we made a little mistake" the doctor told them nervously as he stood in front of them with sweat forming on his head. His eyes kept darting for one boy to the other._

__

_" What kind of mistake" Duo asked as he cocked one of his eyebrows._

__

_" Well" the doctor started. " It only happened with your children. The others are perfectly normal" he stated._

__

_ " Hn " Heero grunted._

__

_" When we were creating your children a new chemical we were working on slipped into the mix. We didn't notice it till later and by then it was to late to do anything" The doctor said, sweat visibly dripping from his forehead._

__

_" What will this chemical do " Heero asked in a tone of voice that you could hear a little trace of worry if you listened hard enough._

__

_" uh, well were not really sure" the doctor half heartily laughed." We decided it was a failure so we never tested it " he said as he wiped some sweat off his forehead with his lab coat sleeve._

__

_" Will the chemical kill them" Duo said jumping off the couch into a standing position. _

__

_" No " the doctor said quickly as he jumped at Duo's sudden movement._

__

_" Good " Duo said as he sat back on the couch with a sigh._

__

_ The doctor suddenly clapped his hands twice. The boys heard the same creaking noise as the door opened and two more doctors walked in carrying what looked like a pile of blankets. The two doctors stopped behind the doctor with the messy hair. _

__

_" Well, give them their children" the doctor commanded. The first doctor walked over to Heero with an evil smirk on his face. Heero never took his eyes off the doctor. He didn't like the way this doctor was looking at him or at the bundle. The doctor placed something warm and heavy in his arms and then left the room without a backward glance. Heero looked down at the bundle. A tiny sleeping figure was in his arms. He looked over to see Duo receive the same thing. A giant smile plastered on his friends face. He felt a tinny wiggle in his arms. He looked down to see two little Prussian-blue eyes looking at him curiously. "This really was his child" he thought to himself. _

__

_" Cucchy, cucchy, cuh" could be heard from beside him. He looked over his shoulder to see Duo tickling his baby._

__

_" Doesn't he look like me " Duo smiled as he held up a little baby with violet eyes, just like his fathers. _

__

_" Actually" the doctor spoke up for the first time since the babies came in. " There girls" he spoke with some regret in his voice as he once again wiped some sweat off his forehead. _

__

_" Oh" Duo said as he looked at his now laughing baby girl._

__

_" This is one of the effects the chemicals had" the doctor said. "They were supposed to be boys like all the other boys babies but in the end this is how they came out" he said as he leaned over and smiled at the laughing violet eyed baby._

__

_Heero looked down at his baby girl. She looked back at him, her eyes looking straight into his._

__

_" What are the other effects of the chemical" he asked as he broke eye contact with his daughter. _

__

_" What the hell" Duo yelled as they all turned to look at him. He was holding his baby under her arms and looking at her back. On her back was a pair of little wings that resembled devil wings but they were a forest green colour and stretched from one end of the wing to the other._

__

_" That would be one of the other affects" the doctor said with a small smile._

__

_Heero flipped his baby onto her back and examined her back. Right before his eyes little slits were forming on her back. They were becoming bigger and bigger and soon a pair of little wings popped out and the skin shrunk back to fit snugly around where the wings came out from between the shoulder blades. They were the exact same as Duo's baby except they were a navy blue in colour. Heero reached out and touched the little wings. They felt like bits leather under his fingers. He looked over at Duo to see he was also examining his daughters wings. He looked back at his daughter and did a double take._

__

_" Where did they go" he asked really confused . His daughter gave a little giggle._

__

_" That is a question I can't answer " the doctor said. " They can take their wings in and out at will" he said fascinated. " When they grow up they will be the perfect fighting machines he added. He received to glares for that comment. "Well" the doctor turned his voice serious. " Are you going to keep then now that you know how special and dangerous they are" he asked dead serious._

__

_" Hell ya " Duo said as he held his baby tight. "Amanda is not going anywhere" he said firmly "and that's that"._

__

_" Amanda" Heero asked as he gave Duo a little puzzled look._

__

_" Yup, that's going to be her name" he_

_answered._

__

_The doctor turned to Heero. " and you" he asked quietly. Heero looked down at the little sleeping figure in his arms. _

__

_" Same goes for Amy as well" he said firmly. "Amy Ann Yuy" he said her full name as he smiled a small smile on the inside._

__

_" Amanda Don Maxwell " Duo said with a huge smile on his face. " That's going to be her full name" he said proudly._

__

_" Okay great, here are the papers that prove that their yours" the doctor said as he handed each boy a piece of pink paper._

__

_" Great" Duo said as he took his eagerly and shoved it in his pocket. Heero took his a little more gently and put it also in his jeans back pocket beside his gun._

__

_" Now I don't know what other things this chemical is going to do to them as they grow up. It will change as they grow and you must watch it carefully. You must also keep this a secret" the doctor said firmly. " It might ruin their lives if it got out, and people would be after them". " Now why don't you go home " he suggested. _

__

_Heero and Duo got up off the couch with Amanda and Amy held close to them. Amy and Amanda both had fallen asleep in their fathers arms. They left the room with their hearts full of joy and pride. As they were walking down the hall Duo suddenly stopped._

__

_" Where are the others" he asked as he looked around the now semi dark and empty base._

__

_" They left hours before you with their boys" the doctor said." A car is waiting out side for you" he smiled as he let the boys out the door of the hidden room and into the now raining and wet world. The boys held their girls tight to them as they got into the car. Heero drove home with Amy still in his lap as Duo sat in the captains seat holding a sleeping Amanda. Each one lost in his own thoughts for the long ride home.___

__

__

_ how do you like it, this is my first story so let me know how I can make it better. If you have any suggestions review or e-mail me at **blackangel524@hotmail.com**. _

__

_**Blackangel**_

__


	2. 16 years later

**~** **_I wanna thank those people who gave reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much~_**

**__**

**__**

**__** A girl with short dark, dirty blonde hair sat on the front door steps of her house. Her Prussian blue eyes scanning the long driveway for any sign of movement. A slight warm breeze played across her face. She heard heavy footsteps coming from behind her in the house. A few seconds later the loud creek of the screen door opening was heard. She turned her head to look at a girl with shoulder length, dark brown hair and bright violet eyes coming toward her. Five years ago her fathers best friend came to live with them. Her fathers friend Duo had a little girl the exact same age as her. As the two grew up they became best friends and they both shared a dark secret. They were semi clones of their fathers. Amanda was just as strong or even stronger than her father Duo. Her eyes were the same as his and she is usually cheerful but she had a slight difference in her personality. She could go cold in 2.5 seconds in you pissed her off. Amy was very much like her father Heero. She was strong and skilled in the fighting ways as her father is. She also carried a gun everywhere she went. She also inherited his popular ice cold glare. There was one thing different from her than her father she had a personality. She wasn't always as cold as her father was. 

__

_" Hello, earth to Amy" Amanda said as she waved her hand in front of her friends face._

__

_" Hu" Amy said snapping out of her daze. " Sorry bout that" she laughed as she got up off the step. " Guess I spaced out " she sighed. She looked over to her friend who was wearing black jeans and a yellow halter top and smiled._

__

_" I like your top " Amanda smiled at her friend who was wearing a black tank top and a pair of blue jeans. _

__

_" So you called" Amy asked as she walked into the house after her friend. _

__

_" Ya, our dads want us to go down to the gym" she smiled " I bet you it's a present for our 16 birthday today " she giggled._

__

_Amy quickened her pace and walked in front of her friend and giggled. Amanda laughed as she quickened her pace to keep up with her friend. Their house was 3 stores high. On the top floor was the huge gym they had built special. The second floor was where all their bedrooms were located and on the first floor was the kitchen, living room, and dining room. The back yard was 14 acres where their is a pool, hot tub and a huge shed. The rest is grass. Amy and Amanda walked up the spiral stairs that led to the gym still talking about what their fathers could have gotten them. At the top of the stairs they walked down a short hall where the walls were painted a light blue. The girls neared the gym doors and walked in. The inside of the gym was painted a very light yellow. Duo and Heero walked over to their daughters and gave them a hug and a kiss on the forehead then switched. _

__

_" Happy birthday " Duo laughed as he hugged Amy_

__

_" Thank you uncle Duo" Amy smiled as he pulled away. Amanda received a hug from Amy's father also. " Thank you uncle Heero" she also said as she pulled away from the hug._

__

_" Can we give them their presents now" Duo asked with excitement in his voice._

__

_" Yes Duo " Heero smiled at his friend. Ever since he got Amy his coldness started to leak away as he became more human. _

__

_Duo ran over to a table set up by the corner of the gym. He grabbed two tiny packages. One was wrapped in a dark green and the other was a teal colour. He ran back over with one package in each hand. He ran over to where Heero was standing by his daughter and gave him the teal one and then ran over to his daughter. Heero turned around and looked at his daughter. He gave her a hug and the handed her the package. Amy looked down at the tiny teal parcel in her hands. She ripped back the teal paper to find a teal coloured watch. Amy put the watch her left wrist on and then looked at her father questioningly. He laughed and smiled at her. Amy looked over to see Amanda looking at her father with the same confused look in her eyes. She also had a watch on her left wrist that was the exact same as Amy's but hers was a dark green._

__

_" Hahahaha" was heard from Amy's left. She turned her head to look directly at Duo's laughing form. She then looked at Amanda who just shrugged her shoulders._

_" Those watches we gave you " Heero started as Amy whipped her head back to look at him. " Are ( L.S.) watches (life saving)" he started again as Amanda came over to listen, leaving Duo to come on his own once he stops laughing. " They are compasses and G.P.S's but that's not there main use" he added. _

__

_" Well what is there main use" Amanda asked curiously._

__

_Duo finally stopped laughing and walked over to stand beside Heero. " They call your gundams to you " he added his part before Heero could beat him to it. _

__

_" WOW " the girls shouted together. " thank you "_

__

_" When we were building your gundams we experimented with a few things and we came up with your watches, then we added the extra part to your gundams and this is what we came out with" Duo smiled at his daughter and his non related niece._

__

_" The watches are voice coded so only your voice will call them to you " Heero added._

__

_" They were built like death scythe and wing zero so you already know how to work them, they also have the same weapons " Duo laughed._

__

_" Can we see them " Amanda asked excitedly._

__

_" Sure, lets go outside so you can try out your watches with them" Heero suggested in a controlled voice._

__

_The girls walked out of the gym talking quickly as their fathers followed with smiles on their faces. The group stepped outside and was met by warm sunlight on their faces. The girls walked out to the middle of the yard with big bright smiles on their faces. The girls stopped and took a stand._

__

_Amanda yelled over to where her dad was standing by Heero "what do we call them " she asked._

__

_" Wing one " Heero yelled to Amy._

_" Future death" Duo yelled back to Amanda._

__

_Amy took her stand again, she put her finger on the button on the side of the watch, she put it close to her mouth and yelled "Wing one". Amanda also took her stand and yelled into her watch " Future death". A sudden gust of wind came from above. The girls looked up to see two giant machines coming toward them. A dark blue and white one landed about five feet away from Amy as a black and green one landed the same distance away from Amanda. The two gundams were shimmering in the dyeing sun. The dark blue and white one was the exact same as Wing zero except for the colour and the dark green and black one was the exact same as Death scythe except for the colour. The girls ran over and jumped into their new gundams. Amy jumped into hers with a graceful back flip. The inside smelled of new leather. She sat down in her leather seat and took hold of the controls. The giant came to life as she started to walk around with it. A beeping on the left screen indicated that Amanda's had brought her gundam to life also. Amy opened a video link with Amanda._

__

_" Amy we are so lucky " she laughed as she took out her scythe. _

__

_" I know, well lets get back to our dads, shall we" she snickered._

__

_Amy closed the video link and looked at her right screen. A underground door opened up. Amy walked her gundam inside behind Amanda's. Once inside the metal underground base Amy shut her the gundam off and jumped out. She ran over to her dad and gave him a big hug. _

__

_" Thank you so much" she smiled at him as she broke the hug._

__

_" Well lets get inside, tomorrow is your last day of school for the year" Heero laughed as he pushed Amy out the opening of the base. Amy saw Duo give Amanda a playful kick on the butt as he shooed her out of the base. They walked back to the house in a few minutes. The girls rushed upstairs to change into their pj's before coming down. Amy came down a few minutes later in a pair of lime green pajama pants and a lime green tank top. She rushed into the living room where Heero and Duo were sitting on the couch. Amy popped the movie in and yelled " Amanda I put the movie in". " I'm coming" she yelled back as a series of bangs was heard as she ran into the room wearing yellow pajama pants and a yellow and lime green stripped tank top. She sat down beside Amy in front of the television as the movie "Charlie's Angels" started._

__

_The movie ended two hours later. The girls were booted up to bed to get a good sleep for the last day of school._

__

_**~ I hoped you liked it. I would like to get some more reviews on my story so I know that if I write more people are actually** **going to read it. **_

_****_

_**Blackangel**_

__


	3. School's Out

**_ ~ once again thank you for your reviews on my story. I hope you like this chapter also ~_**

**__**

**__**

**__**Beep beep beep " uh, noooo" Amanda wined as she opened her eyes. They were met by a bright light. She shut her eyes quickly and pulled the blanket over her head. The sound of the alarm clock still ringing loudly. Footsteps were heard as someone walked over to her bed. 

__

_" Amanda get up were gonna be late" Amy said as she ripped the covers off Amanda and threw them on the ground. The cold morning air hit Amanda with full force making her curl up into a ball on her bed. Amy walked over and shut Amanda's alarm clock off._

__

_" Hurry up" Amy said as she walked out the door. " Oh and by the way I'm leaving in 10" she added. This caused Amanda to jump out of bed and grab her clothes. She put on a pair of blue shorts and a sleeveless purple shirt. Amanda ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to find a piece of toast waiting for her on the table._

__

_" Good morning Mandy" Heero said as he handed her the toast._

__

_ " You better hurry up, Amy's putting her blades on" Duo added with a laugh._

__

_Amanda shoved the whole toast in her mouth and ran out the kitchen and over to the front door. She rounded the corner to find Amy putting on her blades out on the step. She grabbed her roller blades from the closet and ran out the screen door. She strapped them up in record time. Amy stood up from the steps and grabbed her bag. She shoved her running shoes in her black bag. She looked up to see her father handing her a paper bag with her lunch in it. _

__

_" Thanks" she smiled as she took the bag and shoved it her black one. Her father just gave a little nod. She gave him a hug good-bye and jumped off the step. She turned around to see Amanda giving her dad a hug._

__

_" Lets go" Amy said. " We don't want Miss J yelling at us for being late on our last day" Amy laughed as Amanda grabbed her purple bag and rollered over to Amy. _

__

_The girls set off down the driveway in a medium pace ready for the long blade to school._

__

_~ back at home~_

__

_" What would we do without them" Duo laughed as he walked back inside. _

__

_Ring ring ring ring " I got it" Duo yelled as he raced to the phone. Heero just watched as his friend dived for the phone, trying not to laugh. Duo picked up the vid phone. A man with blonde hair and aquamarine eyes looked back at him._

__

_" Q-man" Duo yelled as he looked at his friend. " How are you buddy" Duo laughed at his old friend._

__

_" Fine fine, we haven't seen each other for 16 years" Quatre laughed as he looked at his friend._

__

_ Duo smiled. " I know after we got our kids we all left" he laughed. " So why'd you call out of the blue" Duo asked with a puzzled look. _

__

_" We'll Trowa, Wufie and me are moving down to Calgary where you live today, so I thought I'd call you and let you know" Quatre smiled. _

__

_" You'll all have to come over to dinner tonight then" Duo offered, " oh and bring your kids" he added._

__

_" Thanks, will do" Quatre laughed. " Well, we'll all see you tonight then" he said as he signed off. Duo hung up the phone._

__

_" Who was that" Heero asked as he walked over to the window. _

__

_" That was Q-man" Duo laughed as he saw the expression on Heero's face. " I invited them all over to dinner tonight, they moved here" he added as he sat at the table eating his giant turkey sandwich._

__

_" Why did they move here all of the sudden" Heero asked with a worried expression._

__

_" Um, I never asked that" Duo laughed as he took a big bite of his sandwich._

__

_" Figures, well we better get started cooking dinner" Heero smiled as he started to walk into the kitchen._

__

_" Now" Duo asked confused. " But it's still lunch" he wined._

__

_" Ya, with your cooking we better start now" Heero said stopping in his tracks trying hard not to laugh._

__

_" I'm not that bad" Duo protested._

__

_" Remember Amanda's last years birthday cake" Heero snickered as he visualized the runny brown goo in the pan._

__

_" Wow Heero actually laughed, he's human" Duo said pretending to sound shocked._

__

_" I'm just as human as you are" Heero said with a tiny glare._

__

_" Okay okay you win" Duo said as he stuffed the rest of the sandwich in his mouth as he got up from the table._

__

_~ This morning at school~_

__

_The girls arrived at school just as the bell rang._

__

_" Perfect timing" Amanda said as she walked into her homeroom class in bare feet closely followed by Amy. The floor was cold and the girls ran to their seats. They were just about to put their running shoes on when the teacher walked by. She grabbed Amy's hand._

__

_" Hu" Amy said as she looked at the teacher with confused Prussian blue eyes. Smiling green eyes were what she was met by. "Wait" the teacher said as she walked to the front of the class._

__

_" Class" She spoke calmly, " Dismissed, for the rest of the day" she smiled. " Most of the teachers are sick with the flu so we canceled the last day of school" she sighed. "Yah" Amanda yelled as she jumped up from her seat and started to jump up and down._

__

_Amy reached into her bag and pulled out a blue cell phone. She punched in the house number and waited._

__

_~ At Home~_

__

_Bring bring bring. Heero reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. " Hello" he said._

__

_" Dad" Amy laughed._

__

_" Amy, why are you calling" he asked worried._

__

_" Class got out early cause all the teachers are sick so were coming home in an hour or so, after we get a slush puppy, k got to go bye" she laughed as she hung up._

__

_Heero hung up his phone. Duo turned to him with a confused look in his eyes. " The girls are coming home in about half and hour" he told Duo. " School out early" he smiled as he turned back to his half mashed potatoes._

__

_~ 1 hour later~_

__

_Amanda walked through the front screen door carrying a green slushy. Her roller blades making a clicking sound as she walked over to the closet. Her violet eyes scanning the porch for her father or her uncle. Amy walked up behind her with a blue slushy in one hand and her blades in the other. Amanda through her blades in the closet and Amy followed suit causing a loud bang._

__

_" Hello girls" Duo yelled from the kitchen._

__

_Amy took a whiff of the air. " What smells so good" she asked as she walked into the kitchen._

__

_" Ya" Amanda laughed as she followed. The girls walked into the kitchen to find both their fathers dressed up in dark jeans and white tops. They looked at the table to see a huge array of food._

__

_" Wow" Amanda said impressed, " you didn't burn a single thing" she joked as she looked over the food._

__

_" Our friends are coming over for dinner" Heero said as he play punched his daughter. " That means no guns" he smiled at her._

__

_" We better change then" Amanda said as she looked at her clothes which were covered in dirt._

__

_Bring bring bring_

__

_" I'll get" Duo said as he clicked on the vid-phone. Quatre's face appeared once again on the phone._

__

_" Hey Q-man, what's wrong" Duo asked as he looked at the sad look at his friends face._

__

_" Well" Quatre laughed as he looked at Duo's laughing face." Is it all right if the boys come later" he asked Duo._

__

_" Ya that's fine" Duo laughed. " What are they doing to be late" he asked puzzled._

__

_" All our boys are going for a tour of the town in the jeep" he answered with a smile. " There all best friends so they do everything together" he laughed as his blue eyes filled with laughter. " Is it okay if we come a little earlier" he asked._

__

_" Ya sure, your all coming together" he asked smiling._

__

_" Ya we'll see you in a few minuets then, bye" he waved as he signed off._

__

_"There coming in a few minutes girls so I suggest you get changed" Duo said with a smile. _

__

__

_The girls raced upstairs to their bedrooms. Amy ran into her room and over to her walk-in closet. " I think I'll wear my black hip hugger jeans and my blue tank top" she thought to herself as she pulled out her clothes. Once she was changed she slipped her pocket knife in her right runner and her gun in her back right pocket._

__

_As Amanda ran into her room she had to jump over the piles of junk in her room. Amanda got down on her knees and started to dig around through all the piles of clothes. Finally she found what she was looking for. A pair of black dress pants and a white halter top. She got up and slipped them on. Just as she finished she heard the door open. Amy walked in just as the sound of a car was heard outside. Amanda slipped a pocket knife in her front pocket as they walked down the stairs._

__

_~ At the door~_

__

_" Quatre" Duo yelled as he hugged his old friend._

__

_" Long time no see" Quatre smiled as he hugged both of his old friends. Trowa was next in line and then Wufie. Duo led then into the sitting room as they all sat down on the couch._

__

_" So where are your boys" Quatre asked as he looked around the room._

__

_" Boys" Duo asked confused. " Oh, Oh ya" he laughed at the look Heero gave him._

__

_" We don't have boys" Heero said with a smile. Just on que Amy and Amanda walked into the room to get two shocked faces and a glare. Amy glanced at the three new faces. One had blonde hair and aquamarine eyes that were in shock. His mouth was wide open as he looked at the two girls. The next one had brown hair that covered one emerald and looked at them curiously. The last had black hair pulled into a short ponytail at the back of his head. His onyx eyes glared at the two girls._

__

_" Amy, Amanda this is Quatre" Duo said pointing his arm at the blonde one. " Beside him is Trowa" he gestured to the brown one, " and the last one is Wufie" he pointed to the black haired one._

__

_" I don't trust them, keep an eye on them" Amy whispered to Amanda._

__

_" Accepted" Amanda answered._

__

_The blonde one was the first one to recover. He walked up to the girls. " Hello" he said as he offered his hand to the girls. Amanda shook his hand right away. As he turned to Amy he received a glare and quick handshake._

__

_" I can tell your Heero's daughter" he laughed as he sat back on the couch._

__

_" Weak onnas" Wufie sneered._

__

_Amy turned her gaze to him and gave him a full death glare. He backed down a little from the glare._

__

_" Runs in the family I see" Trowa laughed. " The famous death glare" he snickered._

__

_" Amy, Amanda" Heero scolded. " Why don't you go to the gym while we explain the story._

__

_" Fine" Amy said as she walked out the room. She heard this story a million times. Amy and Amanda left the room and walked up the stairs to the gym._

__

_~ Back in the living room~_

__

_" That wasen't nice Wu-man" Duo said as he looked at his friend._

__

_" Try to be a little nice to them if you value your life" Heero said as he looked at Wufie._

__

_" I bet your wondering the story so here it is" Duo laughed as he started to tell the story. Heero got up off the couch and started for the door. "I'm going to check on them" he said as he left. Duo waved and just kept going._

__

_**~ I hoped you like it. The next chapter might not be up for a while so bear with me ~**_

_****_

_**Blackangel** _

__


	4. Update

Hey everyone, I don't remember I you remember me but I am so sorry for not getting back to any of my fans about my stories. What can I say, life's been a total mess and I am so sorry. For those of you that can forgive me and you still want to read more of my writing I am writing an original story on fiction press called Darkest Faith under an new authors name of NightRain12. If any of you are interest please come check it out. 

SilverWolf/NightRain12 


End file.
